


Remember To Be Alert At All Times

by Mikkal



Category: Pokemon GO, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Westallen meet cute involving Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember To Be Alert At All Times

“What are you doing here?”

Iris pauses, one foot through the hole in the chain-link fence, eyes wide and innocent, her hand quickly shoving her phone in her pocket. “Um…?”

The _very_ cute guy who’s scowling at her crosses his arms and braces his stance. After years of CCPD community fight classes and her cop dad enrolling her in no-less-than four difference types of fighting technique classes, she can tell when someone’s trained.

And this six-inches-taller-than-her guy is _definitely trained_.

“I’m going to ask you again,” he says. “And you can answer or I can call the cops. What are you doing here?”

 “STAR Labs property goes out to the shore line,” she says, ducking through the fence so they were on the same side. He’s even more attractive up close, his face and neck dotted with moles and freckles like a freaking night sky, his brown hair thick and messy, and his _eyes–_ hazel, green, _gorgeous_. If Iris was a swooning girl, she’s swoon now. “And you’ve got a Gyarados over there.”

He stares at her for a full, uncomfortable minute. “What?”

“It’s for _Pokemon Go,”_ she starts. “It’s a—.”

“I know what it is,” he says, his shoulders losing some of their tension. “A Gyarados, you said?”

Iris nods. She squeaks when the guy grabs her hand and _yanks_ on her, dragging her behind him. She trips over her feet– _damn_ this guy is fast–and nearly falls flat on her face before he noticeably slows down.  


“Sorry.” He winces. “Um…I can’t leave you there alone because this is private property, but sometimes people can catch the same pokemon in the same place. We get the Gyarados and I escort you out. We part ways as unlikely friends.”

The idea that she might get a Gyarados makes her pick up the pace, trailing behind him. “What team are you?”

“Instinct,” he answers.

“Valor.”

He laughs. “Oh man, you guys have, like, half the gyms in City Central.”

 “And Mystic has the other half.” They pass by a wall with a scorch mark marring most of it. Behind it she can see the faintest traces of an old mural, faded with damage. She raises an eyebrow. “There’s a gym near where I work. My best friend is Valor too, we hold down the fort.”

 He helps her over a fallen light post as he says: “My coworkers are Mystic and there’s a gym at Garrick’s Diner across the street. We keep fighting over it. The owner is also Instinct.”

She had seen the yellow logo over the gym for the building with a 852 CP Jolteon leading it. “The Jolteon is yours?”

 “How’d you guess?” He grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Mystic had it a few hours ago. In order to keep us from spending all our time playing we make scheduled time to fight.”

“I’m Iris, by the way.” She can see the water line in the distance and her phone vibrates. She pulls it out and there’s four Rattatas and a Horsea in view. Her radar tells her there’s a Squirtle somewhere three footprints away. There’s no Gyarados there yet.

 “Barry.” He pulls out his phone too.

“You work for STAR Labs?” she asks. She doesn’t want more Rattatas, but the Horsea? _Yessss_.

He shrugs. “In a way. I volunteer there sometimes, helping put everything back together and inventory things.”

Iris opens her mouth to ask him if he’d been there for the Particle Accelerator explosion and if he had any information on the meta humans created by it, specifically the Flash, but _then_ —the Gyarados appears on her radar, two footprints way.

 “Nope, nope!” Barry shouts. Suddenly he takes off. “I get it first! STAR Labs is my turf!”

She blinks in surprise before she swears and takes off after him. “Screw you! It’s mine!”

Barry twists around, running backwards. How’d he get so far? “I’m sorry, who’s the one who _didn’t_ call the cops?”

Iris scowls. “FIGHT ME, INSTINCT!”

 He sticks his tongue out, turns around, and just keeps running, slowly raising his fist in the air, middle finger out. Iris can’t help but smile brightly and laugh out loud. Hm, maybe they don’t have to part ways in the end, friends, yeah, but they could spend time together. He’s cute, and nice, and funny.

But, first, Gyarados!


End file.
